


dust hymn

by cowboyflesh (cowboymeat), lambchops (lambmeat)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Quickies, Size Difference, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymeat/pseuds/cowboyflesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmeat/pseuds/lambchops
Summary: Wrenched onto Jackie’s lap, V gets a good idea of what has driven them off the side of the road and into a dingy alley. V doesn’t know nor care about the cause. All he worries about now is grinding against the impressive bulge framed between his thighs, working low groans from Welles every time they break for a desperate breath.“Qoqueto,” Jackie growls against him.“Tease, huh?” V says, pulling back enough to look Jackie in the eye, “do somethin’ about it then, big guy.”
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 66





	dust hymn

**Author's Note:**

> cw: words cock, cunt, folds used for V

It’s so simple with Jackie— every day revolving around the basics. Work, food, wind down. Doesn’t matter where, when, or what, he just wants his needs met. A tight-bite on the way back from a job, a nap waiting for the client to show up; whatever he has an itching for at that moment.

That’s how V ended up pressed flush against him, the larger man’s cock rubbing against his as he roughly fucks between his thighs. It had been the first incident between them, caught in hostile territory just ten minutes before Jackie jumped him. Talking about how getting forced into a supply closet while waiting out a hostile patrol made him hot all over, about how V had to mold himself to Jackie’s chest, apologizing in hoarse whispers against his chest, and how the smaller had to press both of them further together to narrowly escape detection, lest one of his gun barrels strapped across his back poke out of the ajar closet door and give them away.

He didn’t know how to rightly react— meaning, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jackie was into men and had regular cravings for that atypical contact that Misty couldn’t supply. Though through further discussion, it surfaced that Misty was well aware and even condoned such infidelity, all for keeping his ‘internal balance stable,’ whatever that means. It didn’t perturb her when Jackie happily reported with an arm around V’s shoulder that they were, in fact, fucking whenever and wherever they could afford. And V couldn’t find the heart to question her beliefs.

She had smiled and offered a chaste peck to his blushing cheek, thanking him for taking care of her Jackie before turning and sharing a kiss with the man himself.

Still doesn’t know how to think of the two, creating such an odd partnership, but they’re happy with each other and he’s happy with Jackie— whatever the fuck they have going on.

It’s not his predominant concern at the moment, not when Jackie’s hand is kneading the meat of his thigh while they’re flying down the highway. A night off, for once in their busy lives, and they’ve spent it getting new digs and walking along Jig-Jig street in comfortable companionship.

“Those joytoys get somethin’ goin’?” V says with a corner of his lips quirked up. He barely spares a glance at the other man as he hears a low chuckle. A rougher grab and V can’t control his leg as it reflexively relaxes off the accelerator.

“Why don’t you find a place to pull over,” Jackie says, not asking but rather instructing. 

“Yeah, hold on just— gimme a minute,” V murmurs, much of the humorous lilt to his voice having disappeared. Takes him a moment to recall exactly where they are, given that the stab of need to the gut completely overtakes his navigational skill. 

He roughly clears his throat as Jackie’s hand explores ever-upwards, going so far as to knead at the heat between his legs as he slows the car. V leads the vehicle gently towards the off-ramp and onto the surface street, scanning diligently for the nearest uninhabited alleyway and pretending that he isn’t already making a mess of his boxers with his arousal. 

The car slots nicely into a partially fenced-off corridor between buildings, and V switches off his headlights. Illuminated by the various dashboard instruments, the glint of hunger in Jackie’s eyes is undeniable. 

“This what you wanted?” V manages hoarsely, already shifting up in his seat. Jackie’s hand is still pressed against the seam of his jeans, though his movements are more insistent. He looks like he could eat V whole. 

“Backseat,” the larger man breathes. Pressure culminates and relieves instantaneously as Welles leans in to crush their lips together. He leans over the console as the smaller leans away to break the kiss, unwilling to separate just yet. 

In all his focus on the road, V failed to notice the impressive press of Jackie’s cock to the front of his jeans. But now, with the temperature in the car steadily rising, it’s undeniable. 

Where the smaller merc’s gaze has fallen to his lap, Jackie preens. Leaning back into his own space if just to stroke the bulge tenting his jeans with a knowing smirk. It freezes V, stuck watching his hand work over himself, the veins and tendons popping in his wrist as he squeezes and gropes.

“Just gonna sit and stare?” Welles says, a ghost of a chuckle haunting his words. That spurs V into action, quick to scramble out of the car and practically rip the backdoor off its hinges in his haste. Jackie has followed suit, moving in tandem and pulling the door shut behind him simultaneously.

Before V can even get his bearings in the small space, Jackie is pawing at him, grabbing a hold of him and hauling him into his lap without a care for the short ceiling. Slouched down, V’s afforded enough space to avoid smacking the back of his skull against the upholstery, irrelevant as he does nothing but lean down and kiss Jackie like he’s going off to war. 

Every day they do, in a way, making the intensity warranted as they pant and breathe against each other’s lips between each surge of raw need.

Wrenched onto Jackie’s lap, V gets a good idea of what has driven them off the side of the road and into a dingy alley. Whether Jackie was working himself without drawing V’s attention from the highway or it was simply the thoughts of getting V beneath him once again, V doesn’t know nor care. All he worries about now is grinding against the impressive bulge framed between his thighs, working low groans from Welles every time they break for a desperate breath.

_ “Qoqueto,”  _ Jackie growls against him, nipping at V’s lower lip as he responds in full— pinning the smaller merc’s thighs to his and grinding up against him, forcing him to feel the full effects of his mere presence right against his cunt. 

Immersive learning has always been hailed as one of the best methods of learning a new language, and by god, V has learned more Spanish from Jackie spilling swears and filth into his ear than he has listening to him and his mother speak in another room. The word is familiar, bringing a coy grin to his features.

“Tease, huh?” V says, pulling back enough to look Jackie in the eye, “do somethin’ about it then, big guy.”

The remark earns him a dry chuckle from Jackie, a stress-fracture threatening to shatter the illusion of rush and return them to casual ease, something more tender than the quick-and-rough pace Jackie’s set. He’s pulled back in when he rises to the taunt. 

The larger man practically tears V’s jeans off of him, albeit with a bit of wriggling and cooperation in the cramped quarters. He tugs his own pants down, until the only clothing separating them is the twin layers of their boxers. In the interim, Welles is back against his lips, nipping and lapping at the soft flesh like he’s trying to consume V. 

His hands return to V’s hips, where they urge him to roll against his length. Grants each of them not nearly enough stimulation, simply stoking the fire prior to it engulfing the car. Jackie can practically feel the creak of melting steel as the inferno threatens to swallow them along with the cracked leather seats. 

“Not so tough,” Welles returns the teasing effortlessly. It’s always a part of their back-and-forth. His words are corroborated when he earns a half-stifled sigh at the throb of his cock against V’s obscured cunt. The seat beneath them cries out in protest as Jackie angles his hips. 

V wonders, however fleetingly, how long Jackie’s been thinking about this. His movements are fluid and confident enough that it could have been hours, and that thought sends a shiver down his back. How long had he been feeding it with offhanded flirtations and the natural innuendos that seem to fly between them without thought.

Roughly, Jackie grips beneath V’s thigh and raises the smaller man enough to slip his hand under him, large fingers pressing through the groove of his cunt and smile against his throat. The fabric is more than just a little damp, the texture smooth and fingers coming off glistening in the low light of the car’s interior from where he’s dripping with arousal.

“That excited?” he says coyly, which earns him a gruff puff against his ear. 

“Hurry up,” V grunts. As much as he enjoys Welles and the foreplay, drawing more slick from him with each bump against the nub of his cock, he derives far more pleasure feeling the other man stretching open and impaling him with his length.

“Needy little thing,” Jackie says easily, fingers digging into the waistband of V’s briefs and tugging them down to the top of his thighs. Just enough to work with. Wedging a hand between their bodies, he plucks at his own boxers, shuffling about and pulling his cock from the fabric opening in the front.

The lukewarm air against V’s heat makes him shudder, amplified by his friend’s words. Can’t help that his head gets a little dizzy when Jackie brings up their stark size differences, whether through spoken word or action. As his broad palms come to spread him open, groping the plentiful muscle of V’s ass, he finds that it’s not as irritating as he first thought the playful quips and names of  _ niño  _ to be. He thrives in the shadow cast by Jackie’s impressive stature, finding peace— and here, desperate need— in feeling small.

The fat head of Jackie’s cock slips between his folds, coating itself with his slick as V clings to his broad shoulders. It’s going to be a tight fit, having not been stretched and their only available lube being their own slicks, but it only tightens the knot of desire in V’s belly.

Makes him feel like a toy, a mere fleshlight, he thinks briefly, just before Jackie begins to push his hips down into his cock. Handled like one, effortlessly and with a single use at that moment— something to pump his cum into and nothing more.

The stretch as the tip pops into his tight heat makes V inhale sharply through his teeth, the ache slight but growing as he’s forced to take more and more without reprieve. Not the first time they have gone entirely raw, fucking quick and dirty like animals, but each time leaves V completely wrecked and his entire body aching from his cunt being all but ruined for anyone else but Jackie.

Not that he cares, as he has a record of cumming the moment Jackie’s fully seated, throbbing in his guts and sending sparks up V’s spine, shocking his entire system with the sheer size of his cock.

“Relax, V,” the gentle giant beneath him urges. A groan passes freely through his lips as he can feel the smaller man heed his words. He lets him acclimate, settle before they ruin the already-shoddy suspension on the beater. 

Before he can even utter a word of instruction, V’s already moving. He pulls up deliciously slowly, making sure Jackie can feel every contour of his cunt, before slamming back down. He cries out when he’s seated on his cock once more. 

Jackie’s fingers dig into the meat of V’s thighs, feeling every stretch of tendon and protest of muscle. The smaller man goes rigid, fighting tooth and nail to last longer than all of two strokes. 

“Easy, now,” he grins, taking odd pleasure in the rude dismissal he gets from V. Jackie rolls his hips just for the few extra fractions of an inch buried deep inside the merc. “I know you like being on top. Make it last.”

It’s adorable, the way V’s nose crinkles in false disgust at the patronizing lilt to Welles’ voice. He braces himself forward on Jackie’s broad chest before continuing, groaning as he works every inch of the cock inside of him. 

Straight out of a BD, the noises and unconscious flutter of V’s hole around him are indecent. There’s a guilty pleasure to be taken in being one of the few inputs that can make V cum unassisted. 

“Gonna feel that for a week,” Welles hisses in his ear. On the surface, V ignores it, but Jackie can feel the grasp on his pecs tighten. 

The car’s suspension groans with them. Slow, easy, just as Jackie instructed until the looming release recedes and V’s stomach doesn’t hold like a knot of chains. 

In the dim lighting of the car, V is drop-dead gorgeous. Mouth slack and eyebrows furrowed in tense concentration as he hauls himself up once more. Sweat clings to his cheekbones, trailing from his temples and slipping off his chin. It catches the light of the dashboard, haloing him a haze of blue neon and yellow from the streetlights watching them. 

The smaller merc leans back until he’s resting against the passenger seat behind him, elbows finding a foothold. It opens himself up to Jackie, who takes the luxury of his exposed body and revels in it. Broad palms cupping his ribcage and sliding down to his hips to tug him back onto his cock every time he’s pulled out. 

“S-shit,” V pants, eyelids hooded and heavy as he struggles to keep his focus on the sight of his belly bulging with Welles’ cock. Pushing out just beneath his navel, Jackie hits deep enough to ache on the edge of excruciating agony, tormented pleasure making his eyes roll back and lashes flutter. 

“There ya go,  _ mi mono,” _ Jackie coos, bucking his hips in time with V’s. It makes the smaller man groan, deep and guttural as if he were in pain and not in the throes of pleasure.

The effort causing V’s thighs to pull taut, keep his hips moving, bleeds out as his climax ramps up. He stubbornly tries to push against it, but between the deep throbbing of Jackie in his belly and the exertion put upon his muscles, he stutters to a halt with a frustrated growl. 

“Jack— Jackie, please,” he pants, rolling his hips shallowly to keep his release impending, even as his body tries to still and settle on the firm fullness. 

“Hold on,” he responds, scooping V up like he weighs nothing. Still maintaining his length deep inside, he shifts both of them so that V’s laying flat on his back beneath him. The smaller merc pulls his arms beneath him, pillowing his head with his forearms. 

Looks all the part of a star, from the sheen of sweat on his forehead to his slightly-parted lips as his breaths come ragged. And Jackie adores it. 

Jackie catches a glimpse of the pair of them in the rearview mirror, shoots a smile to himself before turning his attention back down to the smaller man. He runs his palms over V’s thighs before setting to work. 

Welles offers no mercy, not even as the vehicle protests the movement with pitiful jerks and squeaks. From his new vantage point, he downright destroys the man beneath him, whipping him up into agony and glee all the same. 

Even takes the opportunity to prop V up, pulling him by the thighs and keeping him spread obscenely by folding his legs over himself. Practically to his shoulders. He’s too flexible for his own good. 

“Like that?” he grits. He tries to stave off his own climax, even though it’s clearly a quickie meant only to ease the pressure of hormones and tension that had been ramping all evening. 

“J-Jackie,” V groans in response. It’s all he can manage as every inch of length lights up his nerves easier than a molotov.

“Atta boy,” Jackie goads, slamming into V with the full force of his body. Surely makes the decrepit condition of the car’s suspension known as it fails to dampen the slightest suggestion of their activities. 

If the obvious rocking of the beater wasn’t a giveaway, then the sharp moans and cries from the smaller merc certainly were. He announces the moment Jackie’s cock bottoms out with piping whimpers and the beat between each thrust with choked groans until it all melds into one, continuously interrupted whine. 

So sweet. Completely loses all sharp edges, all tooth and bite, when he’s got a cock in him. Makes Jackie swell with a sense of pride and power that he can render V stupid— cockdrunk and brainless. 

“J-J-ah—“ V tries to warn before his vocal cords are cut through with a guttural growl. The rest of Welles’ name is smeared against the back of his throat against a tight breath like sluggish blood churning through constricted arteries; too much with not enough space to contain everything. 

It spills over in waves, V’s cunt bearing down around Jackie’s cock as his climax releases the euphoria his body cannot hold. Where his hands were neatly tucked behind his head, they fly out to fist Jackie’s wife-beater to afford the space to throw his skull against the cracked vinyl seats. Thighs flexing against Jackie’s too-strong grip as his back arches, trying to snap shut, Jackie forces him to take each piercing thrust. 

_ “Merde,”  _ the larger man curses. V’s walls grip him sinfully, the convulsions of his orgasm milking Jackie through the rippling waves. 

V drowns for a moment, legs jerking and kicking as he struggles to stay above water. His moans sputter, cracking in the middle as he begins to take on too much stimulation, his nerves overshot and legs near-useless in trying to squirm away from the source. 

He can only watch in a daze as Jackie stuffs him overwhelmingly full again and again, his cock drawing out slick and cum from the smaller merc. Each thrust punches the air from his lungs in stunted mewls and jostles his whole body in jolts that make his head spin in delirious pleasure like a whirlpool. 

“Fuckin’— take it,” Jackie grits, his own climax shooting towards him faster than a curve in the road at top speed. He tugs V roughly to get him into a position where he can continue rolling his hips while resting his head on the smaller’s chest. His nose presses up against V’s throat as he moans unrestrained, letting the whole street know of his pleasure. 

Waves of heat wash over him and crash, adding to the momentum with which he fucks into V. Well-aware of how much he likes the feeling of cum dripping out of him, Welles doesn’t even hesitate as his aching cock starts to spurt, weakly painting V’s insides as he tries to hold off for as long as he physically can. 

Pulling each of his tendons back into a single point of pleasure, it’s almost unbearable before that tension breaks. When it does, Jackie can’t help but fill V’s ears with noises of his rapture, his thrusts doubling in speed as he fucks the orgasm out of himself. 

Jackie’s hands tighten on V as he completely lets go, emptying his balls in the warm wetness of V’s cunt. He gasps raggedly like a drowning man finally allowed the blessing of oxygen to his lungs. Gives a few more rough thrusts of the hip as he finishes, working a handful more mewls and whines from V. 

V hugs Jackie’s head close, nose nuzzled against him, as he all but curls around the larger man. A few weak swears spill from his lips as Welles does good to fill him up nicely, not presently concerned about the dilemma of sitting in his car with a cunt full of cum. 

All he can fixate on now is how Jackie’s cock jerks and pulses, every last drop of seed being milked from him in rolling thrusts. The motion drags as much cum out of V as it forces cum deeper into him, totaling him and absolutely making a mess of his hole. 

“Jack…” V breathes, hot breath tickling the shell of Welles’ ear. 

His favorite part, the forcibly gentle demeanor only spawned from getting railed and fucked full. Whole body lax save for the tremors wracking his thighs, he mindlessly nuzzles Jackie’s head as he simply mumbles his name like a prayer. Pliant, sated. 

Eventually, after both have found their breaths and regulated their lungs back into typical rhythms, Jackie sits up. Sweeping his hands down V’s body, broad palms comparatively cooler than V’s feverishly hot skin, they find purchase around his hips. 

“C’mere,  _ mi mono,”  _ Jackie speaks softly, voice flattened through with tired fondness. Easily as if V were a shirt tossed on the floor, he hauls the smaller merc back onto his lap as he settles against the car door. 

Being pulled upright disorientates V, and the additional push of Jackie’s cock deeper than where it was comfortably nestled makes him whimper. He’s ensnared in Welles’ arms, circling him and cradling him close as they simply share the space comfortably. 

Several times, as Jackie warns V that he’s about to pull out, he’s forced still with upset growls and agitated huffs. It warrants a chuckle as the smaller clings to his chest, refusing to leave his lap and his softening cock. 

“Can’t get home unless you get up,” Jackie says after five minutes. 

“You drive. Just… push the seat back.”

“Needy,” Jackie muses, rolling his eyes as V digs his feet in and doesn’t relent. “You want your whole building to see us?”

“Don’t care. Take me to your place.”

_ “Dios mio,  _ you don’t give up.”

“No.”

“...Fine. Bossy. ‘Least put a shirt on.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lambchop's twitter](https://twitter.com/commanderbait)   
>  [cowboyflesh’s twitter](https://twitter.com/silverdynes)


End file.
